


Help Me Sleep!

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul just can't fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just now, at four am. I couldn't sleep, so I produced this. Write from experience, they say.

"Hannie..." Heechul whined. Hankyung felt a nudge to his shoulder and another pitiful whine. "Haaaaaannnnnieeeeee..."  
  
Hankyung tried to will his brain to get him back to sleep, but all it could register was Heechul's voice. Hankyung doesn't want you to get the wrong idea, he loves Heechul's voice. Just not at two in the morning.  
He turned around and looked at Heechul, who looked like he hadn't slept for even a second. He was wide awake and looking for someone to entertain him, and unfortunately, Hankyung qualified for the job. "What?" he asked groggily.  
  
"I can't sleep," said Heechul, stating the obvious.  
  
"I can," Hankyung said, getting ready to close his eyes before Heechul stopped him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to help me fall asleep!"  
  
Hankyung sat up, knowing he'd lost this one. "How can I do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Heechul shrugged. "Cuddle with me?"  
  
Hankyung held out his arms. "C'mere, then." He leaned against the headboard of the bed as he put Heechul between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Is that better?"  
  
"Mhm," Heechul nodded happily, putting his head on Hankyung's shoulder.  
  
Hankyung kissed his head lightly before asking, "So what made you not be able to fall asleep, anyway?"  
  
His only response was Heechul's breathing, and sure enough, he had fallen asleep already.  
  
Figures, Hankyung thought as he held Heechul tighter, hoping to get some sleep himself.


End file.
